MY HERO
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Dia selalu ada di waktu yang tepat ketika gadis itu dalam keadaan sulit dan genting, membantu tanpa pamrih. Sikapnya yang lembut, ramah, wajahnya pun tampan. Siapapun akan tertarik padanya. Termasuk sang gadis yang memang sudah menetapkan dia sebagai "Pahlawan" dalam hatinya. /mind to RnR?/


**MY HERO**

**By : **

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Kurokami ****Sai**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Haruno Sakura**

**GENRE :**

**Love Story, Romance****, Comfort/Hurt**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Tokoh-tokoh punya Masashi Kishimoto, ide cerita pure punya aku (Mell)**

**WARNING : **

**AU, TYPO, OOC, GAJE, dan dan sederetan kesalahan lain yang datangnya pasti dari saya karena yang benar hanya datang dari Tuhan. He2...**

**SUMMARY :**

**Dia selalu ada di waktu yang tepat ketika gadis itu dalam keadaan sulit dan genting, membantu tanpa pamrih. Sikapnya yang lembut, ramah, wajahnya pun tampan. Siapapun akan tertarik padanya. Termasuk sang gadis yang memang sudah menetapkan dia sebagai "Pahlawan" dalam hatinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=-= CHAPTER 1 =-=**

Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela sebuah kamar seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang masih tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Ternyata hal itu menganggunya, sehingga dengan terpaksa dia harus membuka mata karena silau.

Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat sambil sesekali menguap karena masih mengantuk, akibat semalam belajar sampai larut demi untuk ulangan yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini.

Dengan langkah lemas dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kemudian bersiap pergi ke sekolah tanpa sarapan terlebih dulu. Karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.45, itu berarti dia terlambat. Perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah memakan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit , jika tak ada kendala apapun dalam artian lancar di perjalanan.

"Ibu aku pergi dulu. Jaaaa ..." Gadis itu begitu terburu-buru sampai dompetnya terlupa, tak dibawanya. Tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja kamar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata." Ujar Sang Ibu setengah berteriak.

"Aduh ... Aku telat, telat, telat nih." Gumamnya gelisah sambil berlari menuju terminal bus.

Tak lama sebuah bus berhenti dihadapannya, orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu saling berebutan ingin masuk ke dalam bus itu. Termasuk Hinata, sekuat tenaga dia ikut dalam pertarungan antar penumpang demi mendapatkan tempat duduk atau paling tidak dia bisa masuk meski harus berdiri. Yang penting baginya sekarang dapat berangkat ke sekolah secepat mungkin, agar ulangan hari ini dapat dia ikuti.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, diapun telah sampai di sekolah. Ketika akan membayar bus, alangkah terkejutnya dia karena tak ada sepeser uang pun di dalam tas ataupun sakunya. Jelas saja, dompetnya tertinggal di rumah. Kini dia hanya bisa merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri, meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga begitu saja di rumah.

Sang supir bus berwajah kesal dan hampir marah jika saat itu seorang Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih bahkan terlalu putih bagi kulit seorang lelaki, berambut hitam tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba kemudian memberikan uang untuk ongkos Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata terselamatkan oleh seorang pahlawan yang benar-benar keren. Berulang kali Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan yang telah dilakukan Lelaki itu.

"Tak usah berterimakasih lagi. Sudah cukup sekali saja." Ujarnya dengan senyum hangat yang mengembang.

"Pokoknya aku sangat berterimakasih, jika tak ada kau entah bagaimana nasibku tadi." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Eh Hinata ..." Seseorang memanggil namanya.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berseragam sama seperti Hinata, berlari kearah mereka.

"Sedang apa disini? Ayo cepat masuk! Pasti Orochimaru-sensei tak akan membiarkan kita masuk kalau kita terlambat." Ujarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kecapaian.

"Ya ampun Sakura ..." Hinata menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Aku hampir melupakan itu. Ayo kita pergi." Dia menarik tangan si gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura sambil berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lelaki itu.

"Gadis ceroboh." Gumam Lelaki itu tersenyum, sambil membawa tempat pensil Hinata yang tergeletak diatas tanah.

**.**

**MY HERO**

**.**

*** Kelas 2 C ***

"Harap tenang semuanya! Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai ulangannya." Kata seorang guru berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang hitam, yang bernama Orochimaru.

"_Ohayou sensei_." Hinata dan Sakura menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas. Membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju pada mereka.

"_Gomen_ ... kami ... Terlambat ..." Nafas Hinata terengah membuat ucapannya tersenggal-senggal. "Tadi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat kami datang terlambat." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah kali ini aku ampuni kalian. Cepat duduk di bangku kalian! Kita akan segera mulai ulangannya." Orochimaru sedikit berbaik hati.

"_Arigatou sensei_." Ujar Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

Mereka segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Orochimaru membagikan kertas soal ulangan kepada setiap murid, "Waktu kalian hanya setengah jam untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika diantara kalian ada yang ketahuan menyontek, maka kupastikan kalian tak akan lulus mata pelajaran ini." Orochimaru memberikan deathglare ke semua muridnya, membuat mereka merinding takut.

"Mengerti sensei." Jawab mereka serentak.

Hening dan sepi, mereka begitu tenang mengerjakan soal ulangan itu. Itu berkat ancaman Orochimaru yang berhasil membuat para murid enggan berlaku aneh atau berisik. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi gusar dan panik.

"_B__aka _ ... Kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa tempat pensilku juga? Ya ampun, Hinata kau benar-benar bodoh. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Hinata perlahan merutuki kebodohannya.

Sesekali dia melihat kearah Orochimaru, hendak mengatakan bahwa dia lupa membawa tempat pensil dan ingin meminjam pensil pada temannya. Tapi niatnya itu diuurungkan, melihat ekspresi gurunya yang seram.

"Padahal soal ini mudah bagiku. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengisinya tanpa menggunakan pensil?" Hinata hampir putus asa.

"Permisi ... Apa di kelas ini ada siswi yang bernama Hinata?" Terdengar suara seseorang memecah keheningan dan ketegangan di kelas itu.

"Iya. Ada perlu apa dengannya?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Hinata terbelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lelaki berkulit putih, sang pahlawan yang telah menolongnya kini kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Hinata." Dia memperlihatkan tempat pensil warna ungu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"A-arigatou ..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tanda berterimakasih. Sudah dua kali Lelaki itu telah membantunya pada saat-saat yang gawat.

"Maaf mengganggu kelas anda, sampai jumpa lagi." Dia berlalu dari kelas.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian! 5 menit lagi waktunya habis." Orochimaru mengingatkan.

"Huwaaa ... 5 menit lagi. Aku harus cepat." Hinata segera mengisi kertas ulangan yang sedari tadi masih putih bersih tanpa jawaban.

Akhirnya Hinata bisa bernafas lega, karena dia bisa mengerjakan semua soal-soal itu dengan waktu yang tersisa. Lancar tanpa hambatan. Tentu saja, dia merupakan salah satu murid kebanggaan di sekolah karena kecerdasan yang dimilikinya. Namun hanya satu yang sangat disayangkan, yaitu sifat cerobohnya yang seringkali membawa dia dalam masalah.

**.**

**MY HERO**

**.**

*** Di Kantin ***

"Huwaaa ... Hinata ... Kau sangat beruntung." Ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi berlebihan seusai mendengar cerita Hinata mengenai kejadian pagi tadi dimana Sang Pahlawan itu pertama kali muncul.

"Ya aku memang sangat beruntung." Hinata tersenyum bangga.

"Siapa namanya, Hinata? Kasih tahu aku dong."

"Namanya ..." Hinata terdiam sejenak, membuat Sakura tak sabar.

"Siapa?"

"Aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya." Jawaban Hinata ini membuat Sakura terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kau ini ... " Dengus Sakura kesal. Hinata hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Seorang Lelaki berambut merah, langsung duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Hinata, tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

Lelaki itu bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Kelas 3 B, merupakan super idola di sekolah. Tentu saja, dia tampan, kaya, pintar, bakatnya dalam hampir semua bidang membuatnya semakin terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Wooow ... Sempurna sekali bukan? Tak ada gadis yang tak tergila-gila pada lelaki yang satu ini, kecuali satu nama. Yaitu Hinata. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik padanya, sedikitpun tidak.

Belakangan ini Sasori memang suka mendekati Hinata. Entah apa maksud dia yang sebenarnya. Yang jelas hal itu membuat Hinata tak merasa nyaman. Sehingga dengan terpaksa dia bersikap menjengkelkan dengan tujuan agar Sasori berhenti menganggunya.

"Ha-hai Sasori-senpai." Sapa Sakura dengan ekspresi yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menyukai dan mengangumi lelaki itu.

"Hai." Balas Sasori singkat. "Hinata, sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?" Tanyanya langsung pada si gadis bermata lavender yang bersikap acuh tak acuh sejak kedatangannya.

"Ada ataupun tidak itu bukan urusanmu, senpai." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat membenciku?" Sasori menatapnya dalam.

"Entahlah. Pikir saja sendiri." Hinata berjalan pergi.

"Gomen ne Sasori-senpai. Dia mungkin sedang badmood, jadi bersikap begitu. Sekali lagi gomen senpai." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga ... Kau membuatku semakin penasaran saja." Senyuman penuh misteri menghiasi wajah tampan Sasori.

**.**

**MY HERO**

**.**

Sekolah yang tadinya ramai kini mulai sepi. Semua murid telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, termasuk Hinata. Kini dia sedang berbaring di kamarnya, dengan wajah yang tak berhenti mengembangkan senyuman.

Lho bagaimana bisa dia pulang ke rumah? Bukankah dompetnya tertinggal? Apa dia diantar Sasori? Mana mau dia menerima ajakannya, lebih baik berjalan kaki daripada harus pergi dengan lelaki itu. Atau dia meminjam uang pada Sakura supaya bisa pulang? Bukan itu juga. Jadi beginilah cerita yang sebenarnya ...

*** FLASHBACK ON ***

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi.

"Hinata aku pulang duluan ya, ada urusan nih. _Mata ashita_ …" Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Sebenarnya dia ingin meminjam uang padanya untuk ongkos pulang, tapi malah ditinggal begitu saja. Benar-benar tak setia kawan …

Hinata melangkah lemas meyusuri jalan yang memang sepi pada saat itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah, karena memang tak ada pilihan lain. Jika saja dia tidak keras kepala dan angkuh menolak ajakan Sasori untuk pulang bersama, mungkin kini dia tak harus menderita seperti itu.

Dia membuang nafas berat, kakinya mulai lelah karena cukup jauh juga dia telah berjalan. "_Baka_ ... Hari ini aku benar-benar sial." Gerutunya.

"Tiittt ... Tiittt ..." Terdengar suara klanson dari arah belakang.

"Perlu tumpangan?" Tawar seseorang pada Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan untuk ketiga kalinya dia dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Lelaki berkulit putih disaat yang tepat.

"Ka-kau la-lagi ..." Ujar Hinata seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang. Aku tahu dompetmu tertinggal di rumah kan, sehingga kau sampai berjalan kaki seperti ini." Dia tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tadi pagi kau yang menceritakannya padaku."

"O-oh i-iya." Wajah Hinata memerah, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ayo naik. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kembali dia tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah." Tanpa ragu Hinata naik ke motor, duduk di belakangnya.

"Pegangan ya." Lelaki itu mulai melajukan motornya.

Malu-malu Hinata memegangi pinggangnya.

Selama perjalanan tak banyak pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan. Hanya intruksi yang Hinata berikan mengenai jalan yang harus dilalui agar bisa sampai di rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"_Arigatou__ gozaimasu_. Untuk ketiga kalinya kau sudah membantuku. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Tidak masalah. Selama aku mampu melakukannya, aku akan membantu." Senyumannya kembali mengembang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuundang makan disini, sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasihku?"

"Masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi aku tak bisa memenuhi undanganmu. Maaf ya."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Dia siap melajukan motornya lagi, namun Hinata segera memegang tangannya dan berkata: "Tu-tunggu dulu."

"Iya ada apa?"

"_Go-gomen_." Hinata melepaskan pegangan di tangannya. "Si-siapa namamu?"

Dia tersenyum, kemudian menjawab: "Sai."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata." Akhirnya lelaki bernama Sai itu benar-benar pergi.

"Sai." Ujar Hinata mengulang ucapan pahlawannya. "Akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya." Dia tersenyum bahagia.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi, lamunannya langsung buyar. Nama Sakura muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Sakura?" Nada Hinata terdengar malas.

"Aku punya berita baru yang heboh lho. Pasti kau akan terkejut ketika mendengarnya."

"Berita apa?"

"Ada tetangga baru di dekat rumahku. Dia pindahan dari luar negeri lho. Dan kau tahu siapa orangnya?" Sakura terdengar bersemangat.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau meneleponku hanya ingin memberitahukan hal ini saja?" Hinata mendengus kesal. "Benar-benar tak penting."

"Eh ini penting, karena orang yang baru pindah itu adalah pahlawanmu."

"Maksudmu?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, belum dapat mencerna ucapan Sakura.

"Dia Lelaki yang tadi pagi, yang merupakan pahlawanmu itu. Namanya Kurokami Sai." Jelas Sakura.

"A-apaaa? Jadi tetangga barumu itu adalah Sai?"

"Iya. Ada satu kabar mengejutkan lagi. Dia akan sekolah di tempat kita, besok dia mulai masuk katanya."

Hinata seakan tak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Namun di dalam hatinya dia sangat berbahagia, karena pahlawannya, Sai akan satu sekolah dengannya. Dia semakin tak sabar menunggu hari esok bahkan ada sebersit doa di dalam hati kecilnya agar Sai satu kelas dengannya—kelas 2C.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- TBC -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna-san …**

**O genki desuka? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja **

**Ini pair SaiHina kedua aku. Kalau yang pertama kan berakhir sedih, aku jamin FF yang ini berakhir bahagia. Cius dwehh …**

**Aku suka sekali karakter Sai. Dia itu …. Aduh susah ngejelasinnya. Pokoknya dia keren banget deh. Setiap chara cowok yang aku sukai dalam anime rata-rata mempunyai sifat yang cool, terkesan acuh gitu deh. Gak tau kenapa aku suka banget tife cowok seperti itu. *Curhat kan jadinya***

**Thanks for reading minna … **

**Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
